


you're all i see

by theboyswhostriked



Series: Vanven Week 2018 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, VanVen Week 2018, artist vanitas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyswhostriked/pseuds/theboyswhostriked
Summary: Vanitas is opening a new exhibit, Ventus gets to find out how much Vanitas truly loves him.





	you're all i see

**Author's Note:**

> day two - muse

“So you’ll be there at 5, right? You can get a first look at the new exhibit.” Vanitas said into the phone.

“Yes I promise I’ll be there at 5. Vani, don’t worry. Go get ready.” Ven said. They said their goodbyes and Ventus started to prepared for the night that awaited him.

Ventus loved when Vanitas’ opened new exhibits of his art but the anxiety that set in was something that Ventus wished he could go without. He knew that once he got there Aqua and Terra would be waiting for him, since Vanitas would be busy the entire night but he also knew that Vanitas hung out with different well known artists that judged Ven for his lack of knowledge about art.

He loved Vanitas’ art and he had his own paintings in his apartment, but if you asked to him to break down what he thought the artist was getting out Ventus drew a blank and stuttered until the person grew annoyed and left. He wondered, secretly, if they did it to judge him more every opening but he never told Vanitas because he knew that he didn’t need that stress on him.

Ventus dressed in the suit that he had especially for these events, a red tie and made his way out and started the journey downtown. He arrived at the location a bit earlier than 5, sending a text to Vanitas to let him in. He looked up to see Vanitas, half dress in a suit, running to unlock the door. 

“Oh, good you’re here.” He says pulling Ventus into a short kiss before moving out of the way to let him in. 

“I am,” Ven laughs. “where’s the rest of your clothing though?” 

Vanitas looks down. 

“I was in the middle of getting dressed when I saw you walk up. Wait here, let me finish and then I’ll give you the tour.” He smiles, Ven feels himself melt a little at it, and he hurries back to where he had come from. Ven looks around from the mat at the door to try and peak at the exhibit but Vanitas is back before he can get any good looks. Vanitas stops in front of him and takes a deep breath. 

“Come,” He takes Ven by the hand and leads him around the rooms. They walk slowly around, Vanitas explaining certain paintings but it lets Ventus makes comments about which one he likes and what he likes about it. Ventus doesn’t feel any judgement from Vanitas next to him, the anxiety that settled in earlier disappearing.

They stop in front of a room that has six paintings on the walls and the lights are dimmed to have the spotlights stand out more.

“These are my favorites. They needed their own room.” Vanitas brings Ventus to the first one and Ventus gasps.

The painting in front of him, though painted in a loose abstractly way, is himself. He’s sleeping on the hammock in Terra and Aqua’s backyard. He remembers that Vanitas had gotten a picture of him and wouldn’t let him delete it, until he ultimately forgot about it. The painting is all green, all shades and hues. The color makes out every detail of the picture. Except for a red outline that catches Ven’s eyes. It may be just an outline but it is the silhouette of himself. Ven moves to the next painting and he realizes that that the six paintings of are himself.

He scans the room, seeing a painting of Ven smiling towards the viewer. Vanitas took the picture one morning after Ven had burned the breakfast because he got sidetracked teasing Vanitas. He sees the one where Ventus is looking up and is reminded that one time that Vanitas drove him out into the country so they could watch the meteor shower. But besides the recurring theme of him, there’s always only one blur of red in the paintings.

“Me?” Ventus whispers into the room.

“Did you read the pamphlet? The exhibit is about my muses. Or in this case, for this room, my biggest muse.” Ven turns to look at him. 

Vanitas walks forward, the heels of his shoes clicking on the wooden floor, and he wraps his arms around Ven’s waist.

“Do you not know that you’re my muse Ventus?” He leans him to give Ven a quick kiss. “Get out of that head of yours, I wanted everyone to see you the way that I see you. I know you struggle here but that’s never mattered to me. You matter and that’s it.”

Ventus leaned into Vanitas’ body and tucked his head into his neck. 

“What’s with the red?” Ven murmurs.

“The red string of fate.” Vanitas whispers to him. 

They stand there for a few more minutes until they hear knocking at the door. They pull apart, taking each other’s hands and head off to start the exhibit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic. If you did, please leave kudos or a comment! Thank you!  
> I'm on twitter - @onmy__own


End file.
